Falsa Inocencia
by zairadbz
Summary: La vida de Gohan se desmorona cuando aparece en su vida una inocente chica. Creyendo que ella sera de buena ayuda, en realidad ese ángel es quién le busca todos sus males. ¿ Se dará cuenta Gohan de que esa inocencia es falsa ?
1. Un nuevo profesor

**Disclaimer: Los escenarios y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del majestuoso Akira Toriyama,**

**Aclaración: Éste fic es un poco UA, pero no del todo. En éste capítulo Gohan no conoce ni a Bra ni a Marron, pero eso ya se ira explicando a lo largo de la historia. También cambiare la edad de ciertos personajes.**

* * *

><p>- Vamos cariño - apresuro Videl desde la cocina - llegaras tarde en tu primer día de trabajo.<p>

- Lo sé - Gohan entró en la cocina y le dio un beso a su mujer - estoy un poco nervioso - confesaba el hombre mientras se colocaba la corbata.

- No te preocupes por nada, eres un profesor excelente, seguro que les caerás bien a tus alumnos, como siempre - animaba su mujer.

- No estoy acostumbrado a alumnos de diecisiete años -

- Tranquilo Gohan, seguro que sera mejor lidiar con ellos que con los niños -

- No estoy muy seguro... Ya ves lo que nos cuesta lidiar con nuestra hija - Gohan cogió su maletin dispuesto a salir.

- Animo cariño, que todo saldrá bien - se despidió su esposa.

- Eso espero Videl -

Desde hacia ya muchos años Son Gohan se mudo al centro con su familia, gracias a su suegro no tenía ningún problema en lo que al dinero se refería. Debido a su distanciamiento, sólo mantenía relación con su familia, ya que con el tiempo su relación con los amigos fue decayendo. Se había centrado mucho en su carrera y familia, y eso ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Son Gohan era un profesor impecable, no tenía ni una sola mancha en su expediente. A sus treinta y ocho años había sido profesor de muchos colegios, pero ninguno de alumnos de secundaria. El tenía mucha experiencia con los niños, pero no con adolescentes rebeldes. La única noción que tenía era tratar con su hija, que a pesar de su rebeldía era una buena chica.

Había ansiado mucho éste momento, pero tenía que reconocer que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo. No tenía ni idea de como iba a ser recibido, a lo mejor los alumnos lo despreciaban, o se hacía el dueño. Era como una de sus antiguas batallas, en las que no sabías lo que iba a ocurrir.

Curiosamente iba a trabajar en el instituto estrella roja, el mayor rival de estrella naranja, el centro dónde estudiaron su esposa y él.

El hijo de Goku estaciono su vehículo en su plaza asignada, con un suspiro subió el freno de mano y se quito el cinturón de seguridad. Debía prepararse para lo que le esperaba... Bajo del coche, el edificio era más grande de lo que esperaba, y justo arriba el nombre del centro con una gran estrella roja.

En dicho lugar, los alumnos caminaban de lado a lado, unos en sus taquillas, otros charlando... en fin, lo que es un instituto. Todos vestían con su uniforme reglamentario. Los chicos con camisa blanca, chaqueta roja y corbata del mismo color, vaqueros azules, y calzado a elegir. El uniforme de las chicas estaba compuesto por el mismo, sólo que sustituyendo los vaqueros por por falditas de cuadros.

En la taquilla numero 26, una chica bastante reconocida en el centro, dejaba sus pertenencias. La adolescente le daba su toque personal a su uniforme, la camisa la llevaba atada más arriba del ombligo, y la falda la tenía más subida con un doble para que fuera más corta, también se añadió un cinturón negro con cadenas, y la corbata la llevaba mal puesta. Gracias a la manifestación que organizo ella, al director no le quedo más remedio que dejar que los alumnos dieron su " Toque " personal a los uniformes.

- Hey, Bra - saludo una rubia a su amiga.

La chica cerró su taquilla, para sí ver a su mejor amiga Marron.

- Hola, Marron - saludó la joven de cabellos azules - La profesora me va a matar, otra vez no he echo los deberes, y sino los traía hoy me amenazó con suspenderme éste trimestre - habló preocupada la hija de Vegeta.

- ¿ Y se puede saber porqué no los has traído esta vez ? No me lo digas, ¿ acaso saliste con tu novio, y te robo todo el fin de semana ? -

Las chicas rieron a la vez, se conocían demasiado bien.

- Sí, Cloud me a robado todo mi tiempo - ( Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy )

- Tienes suerte amiga mía, no debes preocuparte de los deberes de hoy -

- ¿ Ah no ? - preguntó su amiga extrañada.

- Hoy tenemos nuevo profesor - informó la rubia.

- ¿ En serio ? - Marron asintió - ¿ Y qué a pasado con la señorita Bricosf ? -

- Se disloco la cadera y va estar un tiempo en cama, en fin cosas de viejas -

- Ah, entonces tenemos sustituto -

- No, tenemos nuevo profesor - aclaro la hija de Krilin - La señorita Bricosf a aprovechado lo de su cadera y a dejado el centro, dice que somos muy malos alumnos y que no le hacemos ni caso -

- Algo de razón tiene - dijo con una risita la chica de cabello azul.

- Anda, mira quien viene por ahí - dijo la rubia, señalando a un sujeto.

A Bra no le dio tiempo a darse, pues el sujeto misterioso la agarro de la cintura.

- Hola princestia - saludo Could dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Hola cariño - le saludo de igual forma la princesa.

- Como os vea un profesor os la vais a cargar - avisó Marron.

En el centro estaba totalmente prohibido que los alumnos " muestren su afecto " por así decirlo.

- Me han dicho que tenéis profesor nuevo ¿ no ? - preguntó el novio de la chica de cabello azul.

- Eso dicen - contestó su novia.

- Bueno, os dejo chicas, tengo que dejar los libros en mi taquilla - se despidió Colud dándole un ultimo beso a su novia.

- ¿ Lo quieres ? - le preguntó su amiga sin venir al caso.

- Sí, mucho - contestó ella - pero ultimamente... -

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? -

- Es que como ya llevamos tres meses saliendo, pues él ya quiere dar un paso más en nuestra relación... - le dijo Bra con cierto sonrojo.

- Y tú todavia no estás preparada - continuó la rubia.

- Exacto - Bra dirigió su vista al frente, y para ella fue cómo si se parase el mundo.

Marron se extraño un poco al ver como su amiga se había quedado pasmada mirando en una dirección concreta. Imitando a su amiga, Marron se volteó para ver que era eso que le había llamado tanto la atención a Bra.

Entre la multitud de adolescentes, un hombre hecho y derecho avanzava por los pasillos del centro. Vestía un traje color negro, camisa blanza y corbata a rayas blanca y negra. Su cabello negro en punta, contrastando con su blanca piel, su negra miranda intensa le hacían parecer un hombre muy misterioso. Llevaba gafas, y un maletín oscuro.

- Vaya... ¿ ese sera nuestro nuevo profesor ? - dijo Marron sorprendida por lo atractivo del hombre - Pues si que es guapo ¿ No crees Bra ? -

Pero la princesa no contesto. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo. Se había quedado embobada con aquel sujeto, era como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo.

Gohan se acercaba a las chicas, y justo cuado iba a pasar por delante de ellas, Bra se le cruzo en el camino.

- Hola - saludó la chica con una sonrisa enorme - Yo soy Bra, primero de bachillerato, clase 1-A - le informó la chica extendiendo la mano - ¿ Usted debe de ser nuestro nuevo profesor, me equivoco ? -

- No, en absoluto - habló Gohan estrechando la mano de la joven - Yo soy Gohan, tu nuevo profesor - saludo el hombre con una sonrisa al igual que la chica - La señorita Bricofs se a dislocado la cadera, y a partir de ahora sere yo el nuevo profesor -

- Pues que bien - dijo Bra toda contenta, pero enseguida corrigió - Quiero decir, pobre señorita, pero que me alegro mucho de que nuestro profesor sea tan joven, y tan... tan... así - rió nerviosa la joven.

- Pues un placer haberte conocido Bra, nos vemos en clase - se despidió Gohan alejándose de las chicas.

- Menos mal que nuestro nuevo profesor parece ser muy majo, sin duda es mucho mejor que la vieja que teníamos antes - dijo la rubia.

- Gohan... - susurró Bra sin apartar la mirada de la musculosa espalda del profesor, observando como se alejaba - Marron, ese profesor... va a ser mío - afirmo Bra mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡ ¿ Pero que dices Bra ? ! - la hija de la androide se asusto ante la afirmación de su amiga.

- Lo que oyes - se veía la determinación en la mirada de la chica - Gohan va a ser para mí -

- ¿ Te has fijado en su alianza ? eso significa que esta casado Bra - le dijo Marron intentando que su amiga entre en razón.

- Me gustan los retos - contestó ella cómo si nada.

- ¿ Y qué pasa con Could ? -

- A eso se le llama daños colaterales - Marron no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo - ¿ Vamos a clase ? -

* * *

><p>En la clase 1-A de bachillerato, Son Gohan estaba dejando sus pertenencias y papeleos en el escritorio, hoy tendría que quedarse hasta tarde para poder organizarse.<p>

- ¿ Se puede ? - escucho una voz acompañada por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- Sí claro, adelante -

Bra y Marron entraron en el aula, Gohan le sonrio a la chica de cabellos azules, y ésta hizo lo mismo. Al rato comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes, Bra por supuesto junto con Marron se sentaron en primera fila.

- Pues veo que ya estamos todos, así que vamos a comenzar con la clase - dijo Gohan dando unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose más a la princesa - Lo primero serán las presentaciones, supongo que ya habeis apreciado que yo no soy la profesora Bricofs -

- Eso esta bastante claro profe - dijo una graciosilla de ultima fila - Usted esta mucho mejor que la la señorita -

Ese comentario hizo refunfuñar a Bra, por su parte Gohan ni se inmuto.

- La señorita Bricofs tuvo un pequeño accidente y se disloco la cadera, así que a partir de ahora yo seré vuestro nuevo profesor indefinidamente - informó el hijo de Goku - Mi nombre es Son Gohan - escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, continuó hablando - ¿ queréis preguntarme algo, antes de que continué ? -

- Sí - habló la graciosilla de antes - ¿ Esta usted casado ? -

A Bra le estaba comenzado a caer fatal Yamie, esas preguntas sobran.

- Sí - contestó Son Gohan sin darle mayor importancia - Ahora os presentareis vosotros - Gohan señalo con la tiza a Marron.

- Yo me llamo Marron -

- Muy bien - continuó Gohan - A Bra ya la conozco - dijo guiñando un ojo a la chica, lo que provocó una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de la joven.

Y así se presentaron los dieciocho alumnos, para después comenzar la clase de historia. Para Bra fue la mejor clase de su vida, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso mirando al profesor, éste no se dio cuenta ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con los papeleos. A la princesa se le paso las dos horas volando, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta sonó la sirena del descanso.

Todos los alumnos abandonaron la clase impacientes, excepto una alumna, que fue la única que abandono el aula a regañadientes. Las horas pasaron, ya eran las dos de la tarde, la hora en que terminaban todas las clases. Son Gohan estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando el trabajo de sus nuevos alumnos, encontrando algo que llamó su atención en una de las hojas.

_Profesor, me parece usted un excelente educador. Pero por desgracia no se demasiadas cosas de usted, como me gustaría saber. Quisiera que entre nosotros hubiera algo más que una relación profesor-alumna, me gustaría que existiera una amistad. Si no le importa seria un placer invitarle a comer, para así poder conocernos mejor. Besos Bra._

Son Gohan sonrió algo sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió cunado vio a Bra delante de él.

- ¿ Cual es su respuesta, profesor ? - interrogo la joven con una tierna sonrisa.

Gohan un tanto sorprendido se lo pensó varios segundos, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta que no había nada que pensar.

- Claro, porqué no - dijo Gohan levantandose de su asiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro Fic más, no me canso Xd. Espero que éste Gohan-Bra os guste.<strong>

**Sí tenéis alguna idea o corrección podéis decirla, para eso esta la libertad de expresión.**


	2. Mi alumna favorita

- Me alegra mucho que nos conozcamos mejor, Son Gohan - hablaba la chica sentada justo al lado de Gohan, ambos iban en coche camino a un restaurante - La antigua profesora era un rollo, parecía una momia - al hombre le hizo gracia el comentario de la chica - Nada que ver con usted. Menos mal que nos a tocado un profesor joven, y salta a la vista que no es un muermo -

- Por favor Bra, ahora no estamos en el instituto, puedes tratarme de tu -

- De acuerdo Gohan - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Bra volteó su rostro para mirar por la ventana, y cruzo las piernas para acomodarse mejor. Ese detalle no paso desapercibido para el profesor, debido a sus impulsos de hombre, observo detenidamente las piernas de la chica, que debido a su falda corta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Enseguida cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y aparto la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿ Ya hemos llegado ? - preguntó la joven al ver cómo el auto frenaba.

- Em, sí, comeremos aquí -

Gohan bajo del auto, y le abrió la puerta a la chica. Bra lo agarró del brazo y ambos caminaron juntos hacia el restaurante. Se acercaron a una mesa de la terraza, y Gohan le hizo un ademán de que se sentara en una silla. Estaba claro que ese hombre era un caballero. Inmediatamente el camarero les cedió la carta. No dudaron mucho, y enseguida ya ordenaron lo que querían.

- Y dime Gohan ¿ Tienes hijos ? - preguntó curiosa, mientras bebía un trago de su coca-cola.

- Sí, tengo una hija - respondió el hombre -¿ Y tú, vives sola ? -

- No, que va - dijo la chica con una risita - Soy demasiado joven para independizarme, todavía dependo mucho de mis padres. Vivo con ellos, y con mi hermano mayor -

- Eso esta bien, con los padres se vive muy bien. Sin problemas, ni preocupaciones - Gohan suspiro al recordar los buenos tiempos que paso viviendo con su familia.

- ¿ Te arrepientes ? - preguntó de repente la joven.

- ¿ De qué ? - el profesor no sabía a lo que se refería exactamente su alumna.

- De haberte casado, cómo has dicho que se vive muy bien con los padre - Bra esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva.

- No me malinterpretes Bra. Es cierto que con los padres se esta muy bien, pero jamás me he arrepentido de casarme con Videl - la princesa se acababa de enterar del nombre de su rival - Tú fíjate que todo el mundo quiere casarse, a todos nos llega la hora de volar del nido. Aunque tú todavía eres muy joven para pensar de esa manera -

Bra se desilusiono al escuchar las palabras de Gohan. Se notaba que era un hombre felizmente casado, y para colmo con una hija. Pero bueno, a ella le encantaban los retos.

- Cuentame cosas de ti Bra, ¿ Tienes novio ? -

Bra se quedo dudando unos instantes. ¿ Qué le decía ? Debía ocultárselo, o decírselo. Pensó que si él la ponía celosa con su mujer, ella le pondría celoso con su novio.

- Sí - contestó intentando sonar enamoradiza - Se llama Could, creo que hoy le has dado clase, va a 2-C de bachillerato -

Gohan recordó la clase que tuvo hace unas horas, he intento recordar el nombre de Could.

- Sí... creo que ya se quien es - dijo Gohan en pose pensativa - Es ese tipo rubio, del peinado tan peculiar - ( Y lo dice el hijo de Goku )

- Sí, ese es -

- ¿ Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos ? - preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Tres meses - informó la joven Briefs - La verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien, creo que estoy enamorada - la chica se puso una mano en el pecho, para dramatizar la historia.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, parece un chico muy majo -

El camarero les sirvió la comida, y ambos comenzarón con el festín. Gohan se dio cuenta de que Bra no era la típica niña tonta, sino que era una chica muy inteligente, aunque un poco rebelde. Se divirtio mucho con ella, tenía salidas muy ingeniosas y divertidas.

Bra cada vez veía más atractivo a su nuevo profesor. Era un hombre lleno de mundo, pero sin ser el típico plasta aburrido. Gohan era realmente interesante, y algo misterioso también. Aunque no podía negar que era una bellisima persona, que sabe lo que hace. La princesa cada vez veía más complicado cumplir con su plan. Empezaba a creer que por nada del mundo Gohan dejaría a su familia. Decidió que la mejor forma sería ser cómo un virus, infiltrarse dentro de la familia y destruirla desde dentro.

- Si me disculpas Bra, voy un momento al baño -

Gohan se levantó de la mesa, y fue directo al baño, dejando a Bra sola. La chica sonrió al observar el teléfono Móvil de Gohan, que se lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Curiosa cómo ella sola, Bra empezó a mirar las fotos del móvil de Gohan. En una de las fotos salía con una chica joven, de cabello corto y negro, enseguida dedujo que era su hija. También encontró otra de una mujer ya adulta, con su cabello largo y negro, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Enseguida pensó que esa seria su mujer.

Una idea retorcida cruzo su mente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, busco la aplicación de la cámara de fotos. Posó sensualmente, y ella misma se hizo una foto con el móvil. La guardo, y puso como nombre mi _alumna favorita_.

- Ya estoy aquí - anunció Gohan antes de llegar. Afortunadamente le dio tiempo a Bra para dejar el móvil en su sitió.

Justo cuando Gohan tomo asiento, escucharon una voz algo... peculiar llamándolo.

- Hola Gohan - saludo una especie de globo color rosa - ¿ Dónde están Videl y la pequeña Pan ? - preguntó el gordito observando con desconfianza a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Estan en casa Buu, hoy he salido a comer con mi nueva alumna, te presento a Bra - la presentó apuntando hacia ella.

- Encantada - habló Bra algo desconcertada por el amigo de su profesor. Aunque se quedo pensativa cuando escucho el nombre de Buu, estaba segura de que lo había escuchado antes.

- Hola - saludo sin ánimos Buu, esa chica no le gustaba un pelo.

- Bueno Buu, nosotros nos vamos ya - dijo Gohan levántandose se su asiento - ¿ Tú que vas a hacer ? - preguntó el hombre dejando el dinero sobre la cuenta.

- Yo voy a mi tienda de helados favorita, esta aquí al lado -

- Ah, esta bien Buu -

- Bueno, hasta luego - se despidió el amigo de Mr Satán, y se alejó de ellos tarareando una canción.

- Gohan... tienes unos amigos un poco raros ¿ no ? - dijo la joven cuando Buu se alejo.

- Em bueno... en realidad es intimo amigo de mi suegro, es cómo uno más de la familia -

- Ah -

De camino al coche, se intercambiaron los teléfonos para seguir en contacto. Gohan la llevo hasta la puerta de su casa, aparcando durante unos momentos el coche en la puerta de la Capsule Corp.

- Bueno profesor, nos vemos mañana -

- Hasta mañana entonces - se despidió Gohan, pero para su sorpresa, Bra se acercó más a él, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, profesor - dijo Bra bajando del vehículo, dejando al pobre Gohan sin palabras.

La chica se dirigió a su casa, casi dando saltos de alegría. Con una sonrisa, entró en Capsule Corp. Aunque casi se muere del susto cuando su querido padre la sorprendió.

- ¿ Se puede saber de dónde vienes ? - interrogó el príncipe de brazos cruzados.

Bra se llevo una mano al pecho, y cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando calmarse por el susto.

- Vengo de comer - respondió ya más tranquila.

- Muy bien, no avisas que no vas a comer en casa, y encima bajas de un coche de vete a saber quien -

- Es mi profesor - cortó Bra a su padre, antes de que el príncipe estallara de enfado.

- ¿ Tu profesor ? - respondió con incredulidad.

- Sí, mi nuevo profesor. Salí a comer con él, porqué no me habían quedado claras algunas cosas de la clase - mintió la joven - Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación - sin más, Bra emprendió camino hacia su dormitorio.

La chica subió las escaleras con energía, abrió la puerta de un golpe y sin más se tiro en la cama. Estuvo un rato así, pensado en Gohan, hasta que decidió sacar su teléfono móvil y contárselo a su mejor amiga.

- Bra, amiga ¿ se puede saber dónde has estado ? Tus padres me han llamado preguntando por ti - dijo Marron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- No te lo vas a creer, pero he comido con Gohan - dijo la chica escondiendo un grito de felicidad.

- ¡ ¿ Cómo ? ! - la rubia no se lo podía creer - ¿ Ya te lo has ligado ? -

- No Marron, no vayas tan rápido - su amiga se tranquilizo un poco más al oírla - Este reto me va a costar muchisimo, va a ser más difícil de lo que creía - decía la chica algo triste al recordar las cargas familiares del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos - Además de estar casado, tiene una hija un año mayor que yo - le explicó con fastidió - Y para colmo dice que es muy feliz en su matrimonio -

- Pues lo vas a tener claro amiga -

- Es un reto difícil, pero no imposible - Bra se incorporo en la cama, y su mirada cambió por unos instantes - Ya sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero -

- ¿ Y qué pasa con Could ? - preguntó repentinamente la rubia.

- Pues que va a pasar. Cuando ya tenga asegurado a Gohan, lo dejare. Por ahora lo necesito para darle celos -

- No me puedo creer lo que estas haciendo Bra - Marron estaba impresionada por los planes de su amiga - Vas a jugar así con los sentimientos del nuevo profesor y Could, sin hablar de la pobre mujer de Gohan, y su hija -

- Ay Marron, no me ahogues la fiesta - se quejó la chica de cabellos turquesas.

- Bra, piensatelo bien antes de comenzar esta locura - su amiga intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Lo siento Marron, pero ya he comenzado - fue lo ultimo que dijo Bra antes de colgar a su amiga.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Bra y Gohan comieron juntos, pero ese no fue su único encuentro. Salieron juntos varias veces, pero ya no cómo alumna-profesor, sino cómo buenos amigos. La chica dejo de verse tan a menudo con su novio, ya que Gohan le quitaba todo su tiempo. Pero por ahora no pretendía dejarlo, quería ver celoso a su amor. Sí, se había enamorado de él. No sabía cómo, pero por fin había asumido que estaba enamorada.

Justo cuando terminaron las clases, Bra se dirigió rápidamente a su taquilla, hoy tenía pensado dar un paso más en su plan. Estaba tan concentrada en dejar todos sus libros, que no se dio cuenta cuando Could se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Con un agil movimiento, el chico le dio media vuelta y la besó en los labios.

- ¿ Qué tal está mi princesa ? - preguntó el chico después de besarla.

- Bien, como siempre - respondió sin interés, y algo incomoda por la situación. Desde que conoció a Gohan, ya no le agradan los besos de su novio.

- Ultimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿ te apetecerá quedar esta tarde ? seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien... - le dijo en tono seductor, sin dejar de sujetar su cintura.

- ¿ Esta tarde ? - repitió la chica - No puedo, esta tarde he quedado con Marron para estudiar - puso de excusa a su amiga.

- Bueno, pues cuando termines - Could no veía problema.

- No va a poder ser, es que me quedare a dormir a su casa, tenemos que estudiar todo el día, mañana tenemos un examen para ver el nivel que tenemos -

A su novio no le gustó nada lo que dijo. El pobre ya no aguantaba más, era un hombre y necesitaba lo que un hombre necesita. Pero tenía que aguantarse, no podía obligarla a nada.

- Bueno esta bien, pero pasado mañana me lo reservas para mí solito - dijo el rubio muy cerca del rostro de su novio.

Bra le sonrió, falsamente por supuesto. Su mirada se escapó por un momento, y pudo ver no demasiado lejos, como Gohan se acercaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bra abrazó a su novio y lo acercó a ella besándolo apasionadamente. El chico se excito ante tal acto, y sin dejar de acariciar la cintura de su novia con una mano, bajo la otra hasta sus gluteos, y le acaricio el trasero. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Bra decidió que ya era suficiente y se separo de su novio.

Justo enfrente de ellos estaba Gohan, con cara de pocos amigos. Could se sorprendió de verlo allí, en cambio Bra lo estaba esperando. Bajo la mirada fingiendo vergüenza, y entonces Gohan habló.

- Creo que sabéis de sobra, que estas muestras de afecto están totalmente prohibidas en el centro - habló el profesor de Bra en tono autoritario - Si os llega a ver el director se os cae el pelo, que no vuelva a ocurrir -

- Esta bien profesor, no volverá a pasar - se disculpo el joven, y luego se dirigió a su novia - Nos vemos luego muñeca - por ultimo le dio un besito en la mejilla, y se marcho de allí.

Después de unos segundos, Bra subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Gohan. Al ver el enfado de éste, escondió su sonrisa, y en su lugar se mordió el labio inferior. Acto que no paso desapercibido por Gohan.

- Lo siento - se disculpó la joven con falsa timidez.

Entonces Gohan se dio cuenta de una cosa... él no estaba cabreado por que se hubieran besado en el centro, hubiera sentido lo mismo si los hubiera visto por la calle. Lo que le molesto es que estuvieran besando a Bra. Y no entendía porqué, él sabía de sobras que ella mantenía una relación con ese chico. Y tampoco era tan raro encontrar a una pareja de jóvenes besándose en el instituto, solía pasar de vez en cuando. Tampoco era para enfadarse tanto.

- Espero que esto no se repita, Bra - le dijo él más calmado.

- Te lo prometo - dijo la joven sonriendo cómo sólo ella sabe.

- Esta bien. Ah por cierto, mira esto - dijo Gohan sacando un par de entradas del bolsillo de su chaqueta - He conseguido entradas para ver el concierto de Green Day -

- Aaah, gracias Gohan - la chica se le tiro encima, abrazándolo fuertemente - Pero si estaban agotadas ¿ Cómo las has conseguido ? - preguntó la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- B... bueno, digamos que tengo contactos - Gohan estaba pasando un poco de bochorno con el abrazo de Bra, todos los alumnos los estaban mirando.

- Eres mi profesor favorito - le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Con sutileza, Bra bajo su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de Gohan. Metió la mano rápidamente, y sacó una cartera, la cual se guardo en el bolso con una rapidez increíble. Una vez logrado su cometido, Bra se separo de él.

- Espero que disfrutes del concierto, ya me contaras - habló él desconcertando a la joven.

- ¿ Cómo ? ¿ Acaso no vas a venir conmigo ? - preguntó en un tono preocupado.

- Claro que no Bra, a mí no me gustan los conciertos. Compre las entradas para que fueras con tu novio, son un regalo - explicó Gohan.

- Pero a mí me encantaría ir contigo, ya que me las regalas tú, también quiero que lo disfrutes - la chica Briefs quería que su profesor la acompañara a toda costa.

- Sera mejor que vayas con tu novio, yo no lo voy a disfrutar - Gohan intentaba escabullirse de ir al concierto.

- ¿ Ni siquiera si vas conmigo ? - preguntó haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior, esos labios que llamaban tanto la atención de su profesor - Porfi, profesor... - rogó la joven acercándose al pecho de su maestro.

Gohan miro esos ojos azules, tan profundos y brillantes, que la respuesta se le escapo de sus labios.

- E...esta bien, iré - Bra casi salta de alegría al escuchar su afirmación.

Y aunque no saltó, si lo volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez con entusiasmo.

- Muchas gracias Gohan - la chica dejo de abrazarlo, y le sonrió de esa manera tan irresistible - Nos vemos mañana, adiós profe -

Gohan se quedo observando cómo su alumna se alejaba. La miró de arriba abajo, sin perderse ningún detalle. ¿ Pero que le estaba haciendo esa niña ? Por qué motivo estaba haciendo esto, a él no le gustaban los conciertos, y ahora porqué esa chica se lo pide, acepta cómo un bobo. ¿ Qué le ocurría con Bra ?

**Tachan Tachan, segundo capítulo del Fic. A partir del tercero ya vendrá el drama, cuando Bra se meta en su vida, y Gohan se de cuenta de lo que comienza a sentir por Bra. ¿ Qué pasara ? Pues sí queréis saberlo, estar atentos a mis actualizaciónes. Xd**

**Ah por cierto, ahora tengo unos días libres, ya que me caí y aquí estoy con mi tobillo vendado. Me hize mucha pupa, pero bueno al menos tengo Internet. Xd. Y cómo no tengo nada que hacer, pues a escribir Fanfic.**

**Bra-princess: Claro que Goten hace más pareja con Bra, pero hay que cambiar un poquito de vez en cuando. A mí también me gustan los fics profesor-alumna, por eso escribí este.**

**Sheila: Pues que bien que el primer fic que hayas leído de esta pareja sea el mío. Espero no decepcionarte.**

**MimiSan89: Tienes mucha razón, pero mi explicación sería esta. Bra es una chica algo modesta en lo que se refiere al sexo, aunque le gusta provocar. Lo que vendría a ser una calientapo... no sigo por que es una palabra fea. Digamos que el profesor la vuelve loca, y con él se olvida de su modestia. Esta sería mi única explicación.**

**Wdark88: Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad, yo leí ese fic, aunque no lo entendí muy bien ya que de ingles voy floja xD. Pero ya te adelnato que no sera cómo ese, esta historia sale de mi cabecita,**

**annimo: A mí también me encantan, gracias por comentar.**

**Roxas: Por supuesto, soy una maquina de escribir fics xD. No pienso dejar ninguno, y espero que tu tampoco dejes de leerlos.**

**The Postrait: Sí la verdad que es un fic un poco loco, pero así es más divertido Xd. Y tienes razón, yo casi no he leído fic de alumna-profesor, por eso me anime a escribir este. Claro que este fic Marron y Bra son amigas, en todos mis fics lo son. **

**Bego-Bura-xD:Al fin y al cabo el prota es un hijo de Goku xD. Y claro que sí BRA AL PODER.**


End file.
